July 16, 2009 Superstars results
The July 16, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it took place on July 16, 2009 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Summary On this week's "WWE Superstars" on WGN America, Thursday night is all about the thrill of the fight as United States Champion Kofi Kingston looks to topple Big Show, Katie Lea Burchill tries to outwit The Bella Twins, Cryme Tyme attempts to outshine The Hart Dynasty and Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio calls out Dolph Ziggler. Don't know where to catch "WWE Superstars"? Find WGN America in your area. Can't see "WWE Superstars" on WGN America in your area? Stay with WWE.com for full results, photos and video clips of all the action. For the last few weeks, Cryme Tyme and The Hart Dynasty have been one upping each other in the ring, trying to prove who the better team is. Following an impressive victory tonight, JTG & Shad can celebrate being on top after JTG got a hot tag and left Tyson Kidd looking up at the lights with a modified backbreaker. Although, as these teams have shown each other, Cryme Tyme better keep their celebration to a minimum and keep their focus, or it will be David Hart Smith & Kidd celebrating next time. With a hard-fought title defense in the books last Friday, Mysterio was attacked from behind by Dolph Ziggler and on "WWE Superstars," that was all that was on The Master of the 619's mind. After a few moments, the Hollywood, Fla. native made his entrance, and then after a brief moment, enticed Mysterio to accept a challenge to defend the Intercontinental Title against Ziggler at Night of Champions. Accepting the challenge wasn't all Rey wanted to do, as he lured the young brash Superstar to ringside and quickly attacked him before Ziggler could finally escape to the back. Does Mysterio have Ziggler right where he wants him? Or is The Master of the 619 playing into the Hollywood, Fla, native's plans? Going one-on-one with any Superstar or Diva is quite a daunting task, and when it becomes two-on-one, the odds seem insurmountable; at least that's what Katie Lea Burchill has experienced as of late. When the English Diva seems to have the win in her hands, Brie & Nikki pull the all too familiar switch-a-roo leaving Katie back up against a fresh opponent. This week was no different either as after Brie was sent to the outside by Katie Lea, Nikki laid down next to her and claimed to be the real Brie. When the referee had to differentiate between which was which, it was Nikki who he thought was really Brie, which left Brie on the outside and Nikki, the fresh sister, on the inside to roll up Katie Lea for the win for Brie. If you think that's confusing, you should try being the one trying to fight against them. In recent weeks, The World's Largest Athlete has been trying to make several different Superstars' lives hell, including that of The Jamaican Superstar. After Kofi came to Evan Bourne's aid on Raw, it was only a matter of time before Big Show was going to try to even the score, and with the two going one-on-one Thursday night, The World's Largest Athlete saw his opportunity to do just that. Despite fighting valiantly, there was no luck in this David vs. Goliath story for Kofi and when the end bell rang, it was Kingston incapacitated on the mat after Big Show flattened him with a vicious chokeslam. With Night of Champions just weeks away, we're sure The Jamaican Superstar would love to concentrate on who he will be defending his gold against, but with no opponent yet announced, and Big Show tormenting him and his friends, that just doesn't seem to be in the cards. Results ; ; *Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad Gaspard) (w/ Eve Torres) defeated The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) (w/ Natalya) (9:22) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Katie Lea (2:59) *The Big Show defeated Kofi Kingston (5:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery July 16, 2009 Superstars.1.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.2.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.3.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.4.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.5.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.6.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.7.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.8.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.9.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 1.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 2.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 3.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 4.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 5.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 6.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 7.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 8.jpg Superstars 7-16-09 9.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.10.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.11.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.12.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.13.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.14.jpg July 16, 2009 Superstars.15.jpg External links * #14 results Category:2009 television events